


Pregnant

by Loving_Steffi



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, ポケモンマスターズ | Pokemon Masters
Genre: Drama, F/M, Fluff, I know it says "reader" but I wanted to do this fanfic with me instead so...yeah. Sorry for lying., Pregnancy, Romance, Unplanned Pregnancy, canon x selfinsert, selfinsert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:15:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23490781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loving_Steffi/pseuds/Loving_Steffi
Summary: (Two-shot)When Stephanie discovers that she is pregnant by Lear and fear seems to take hold of her, he shows her that she doesn't have to be at all.
Relationships: Lyer | Lear/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Pregnant

It couldn't be true.

The test that showed positive must be wrong.

It must all be just a bad dream.

No...she couldn't be pregnant.

Much less could she be pregnant by... _him_...

About that night where she had relations with Lear; stupidly without using protection, it was a complete mistake that should never have happened. They just started a formal relationship!  
How was she supposed to gave the news to him? How was she supposed to tell him they will have a baby? Knowing the prince's volatile attitude, she already had an idea that it would not be easy to tell him. And even if it were, there was no guarantee that he would take it in a good way.

" _I can't... I can't handle this..._ " she murmured in a low voice, shrugging in a corner of the bathroom as the tears came dangerously to the edge of her eyes.

Removing the fact from the kind of reaction Lear might have to the news , the biggest problem she had was her fear and the insecurity that gripped her chest.  
What was she going to do now? She was afraid. She was afraid of all the physical and even psychological problems that come with bringing new life to the world. She was afraid of running out of someone to lean on. She was afraid that something bad would happen when She gave birth. She was afraid...of everything.

She had already burst into tears when her beloved Sylveon approached her in anguish.  
She rubbed her forehead against her trainer's arm and surrounded her with those long ribbons that came off her body in an attempt to hug her and give her comfort.

Unable to stop crying, she reciprocated the hug of her beloved friend and held her tightly.

"Bukuri, I...I don't know what to do..."

* * *

"I bring the report that you ordered me young master Lear."

"Talking about time. Give me that!"

He carelessly snatched the papers from his subordinate and began to read them while grumbling about something quietly. Earning a surprised look from his two employees.

"Uh...master Lear?"

"What is it now?"

"Are you okay? I have noticed you a little...restless these days."

He seemed to hesitate for a moment before answering his two employees. He wondered if he should let them know what was troubling him, but it was Sawyer and Rachel, his most loyal subordinates.  
If there was anyone in the world to whom he could tell half of what he had stored inside of him, it would definitely be them.

" _...It's been almost two week since I know nothing about Stephanie..._ " he said in such a low voice that it was necessary to make the best effort to be able to listen to him.

The two looked at each other in surprise. Although they knew what the relationship between Lear and Stephanie was like, they never imagined that he would be able to express something openly for her. Or well, _almost openly._

"Uh well, now that you say it... I don't remember seeing or hearing anything about her."

"The only thing I could find out thanks to her friends is that it seems that she is ill and has not left the house that she rented, sir."

"What? Why didn't anyone tell me something about it?!" The sound of his hands slapping against the table was able to completely fill the room where he was reviewing the papers of the reports on the progress of his island and his league, as well as was able to startle his employees. "She has my number, so why didn't she call me to tell me?!"

"M-maybe she just didn't want to bother you young master."

"Foolishness! She can't make me believe she cares about me and then disappear like that! Who does she think she is?!" He threw all the papers on the table and walked angrily towards the door.

"W-wait, master where are you going?"

"If someone asks about me, tell them that I am extremely busy with something important. I don't want anyone bothering me as I'm going to look for explanations. Understood?"

"Yes, master Lear."

"Understood young master."

And with that said he left.

* * *

He had come to the house he had rented to her to stay in during the league; like the other sync pairs. He was standing in front of the door with his fist raised, but was unable to knock.  
Why did his stomach swirl? Why didn't his hands stop sweating inside his gloves? Why was he so... _nervous?_

For some reason the memories of _that night_ suddenly invaded his mind, causing his face to start to redden and burn and his heart to beat faster and faster.

_(Co-come on, it's not time to act so childish!)_

Even with the shakiness that gripped his hand, he knocked on the door and waited. And waited. And waited. But nobody came.

Nerves were now turning to anger.

_(How dare she ignore me like that?! Who the hell does she think she is?!?!)_

He knocked much harder and more insistently on the door, almost without taking a break until he decided to start screaming.

"Stephanie!! I know very well that you are inside so open the door!!"

It took a couple of minutes for Lear to calm down and get rid of both anger and nerves until she finally opened the door. Showing an image... _worrying._

Stephanie's eyes were red, she had very noticeable dark circles like she hadn't slept in several days, and her face was slightly pale. Not to mention also that her expression was sad and gloomy.

Her bad appearance had reawakened Lear's feeling of concern.

"...Let me in please."

"..." she seemed to hesitate for a moment but in the end she opened the door and let him in.

When he was finally able to meet her after several days without seeing her various feelings began to emerge again. Some not as good as others.

Lear felt comforting warmth in his chest, but at the same time he felt a prick that made him feel... _insecure_. What happened? What happened to that angry, smiling and childish girl he had seen just a week ago? What happened that now she looked like she no longer wanted to live?

The concern only increased in his chest. Even her Sylveon who always had a smile on her face was extremely distressed by it.

He needed answers.

"Everyone is worried about you (me more than anyone else)...Why did you suddenly lock yourself up? Why did you suddenly stop going out and meeting the other trainers? Why did you suddenly stop...talking to me?..."

The only answer to his questions was silence, plus an indifferent attitude on her part.

She hadn't even seen his face since he arrived. And that planted in him a painful feeling.

"Why do not you answer me? Why don't you even look me in the eyes?!"

She bit her lip and ignored any attempt by Lear to make eye contact with her.

Why the fuck did she let him in? Because she missed him, that's why.

Because ever since she found out she's pregnant, she hasn't had contact with anyone other than her Sylveon.

She was in a huge moment of weakness where she couldn't think of anything other than wanting to be with him in those hard times. And seeing him now in front of her, anxious, trying to discover why she cut off all contact with everyone and especially with him; showing how hurt and even betrayed he felt about it, and showing sincere concern for her, made her feel miserable and horrible.

It was not fair to him not to know the reason for her sudden isolation.

It wasn't fair for her to be the only one suffering in silence.

"Please Stephanie answer me!! Why you say nothing?!"

"...I'm pregnant..."

At the moment when she finally revealed the truth, the silence was present and it became the owner of the room.

Still feeling terrified, even though she wasn't sure how he would react, she was finally able to tell him the truth. But his silence only made her feel even more nervous.

Lear, on his part, could not believe what he had heard. His mind was unable to process the information he had just received.

Did he listen well? She really was...

"...Really?... B-but how was that-" in the midst of his babble came another memory of the night in which they both had relations for the first time, remembering that they did it without using protection. "...Oh..."

"Yes, _"oh"_..." she said, noting a touch of sarcasm and annoyance in her voice, although it was not intentional.

"I..."

"...It's not your fault, Lear. I... I didn't take care of myself as well." She tried to prevent him from bearing all the blame for what happened that night, she was as responsible as he was, so as desperate as she felt about her situation she couldn't blame only him. But it didn't do much good to tell him that.

The guilt had already made a place for itself in his chest after she gave him the news. He wanted to speak, a thousand things crossed his mind that he could say to her but at the same time he did not know what to say.

His thoughts were torn between surprise, guilt, fear and doubt. His mind was a mess in that moment.

The only thing that managed to get him out of his trance was the sound of Stephanie's sobs.

She covered her mouth with her hand while holding her chest with the other. Her face showed an expression of sadness and bitterness as she seemed to shrink in place.

Seeing her like that... _it hurt him_.

"D-don't cry please! I... I will carry with-!"

"Don't speak as if it were that simple!" She snapped when she finally decided to look at his face, letting him see how much that situation hurt her. "You say you will take charge but it's not you who is going to suffer a lot of shit that entails a pregnancy! You don't know the deep fear causes me the simple idea of being pregnant! I don't know what I should do as a mother if I decide to have this baby, I don't know if they will be born healthy or not, I don't know if the birth would be safe or not, I don't know if I will be able to handle all this even if you are by my side or not! And still I don't want you to be forced to be tied to me just because we made a damn mistake!!"

Her crying grew louder as she let out everything that had been stuck in her chest for several days.

She loved Lear, she really do, but she couldn't stand the idea of him being by her side just out of pity and obligation. She didn't want that, She didn't want it.

Both her Sylveon and Lear looked at her in pain and anguish. He felt his heart in his mouth and felt his stomach aches after listening to her. The thought that she was scared and suffering alone in silence for so long made him feel bad.

He wanted to see her smiling, friendly, funny or even angry like she always used to be since he met her. Not like this, scared and crying so hopelessly...

Almost without realizing it he approached her and held her firmly against him in a hug. He held her so tightly, as if he could solve all the problems that haunt her. As if with that hug he could prevent anything from hurting her or the future baby inside of her.

As she reciprocated the hug and let off steam in his chest, he plunged back into his thoughts.

It wasn't out of pity that he wanted to stay with her, much less because he felt compelled. He really feel something special about Stephanie to the point where he could only imagine himself spending time with her, living beautiful moments worth remembering.

"...Let's have the baby." He said so suddenly that she -barely- stopped her crying to look at him between surprised and confused. "I know you are not ready to have a child, I'm not either but... I'm willing to do my best to be a good father and give you all my support and...and all my love to get ahead together."

He placed his hand on her head and stroked her black hair gently as she stared at him with wide eyes, as if she found it hard to believe his words.

"But...w-why...?"

Before answering, he took off the glasses he always wears and looked her in the eye for a few seconds. He removed his hand from her head and placed it on her cheek, wiped away any traces of tears that were left and placed a kiss on her lips and then separated only a few inches and whispered:

" _Because I love you. That's why you fool._ " and he kissed her again, this time for a little more.

New tears fell from her eyes as she reciprocated both Lear's kiss and hug. Only this time she felt more relieved and...happy. She was extremely happy. So much so that she let out small chuckles of relief, causing him to smile.

"I can't believe you thought I was going to run away and abandon you." He said breaking the kiss for a few seconds. "That really offends me, you know?"

"Sorry, I was very scared."

"It's okay, everything is fine now..." he gently caressed her cheek and kissed her again this time in her forhead.

She held his hand and placed it on her face a little longer to feel the warmth that crossed his glove and caused her to smile. It made her feel so good and so happy.

She was focused on enjoying that comfortable and pleasant sensation that his hand and the closeness of his body gave her that she hardly noticed Lear's babble.

"Sorry what were you saying?"

"What I said was... _if you uh..._ " she looked at him frowning slightly confused without understanding what he was saying. Which made him feel frustrated.

"Uh Lear...I don't understand what are you say-"

"I'm asking you if you want to marry me, you fool!"

"..."

"..."

"W-wait, are you serious?!"

"Well yeah. I mean, eventually I was going to ask you to marry me someday! But uh..."

"..."

"...well? Do you accept or..."

"G-give me a moment please."

She broke the hug and walked away from Lear to head towards the bathroom and stay inside for a few seconds, leaving the prince and the pokemon slightly confused by her sudden withdrawal. Everything was clear to him when he heard Stephanie scream with excitement and happiness.

When she left the bathroom she hugged him again more tightly, this time showing a shy look and a huge smile of happiness.

"Ok ask me again." He looked at her too confused and surprised at her strange attitude. Why was she asking him to repeat himself instead of answering like anyone else would? "Go ahead, do it!"

He sneakily let out a sigh as he rolled his eyes. It's not as if he could refuse now, and her attitude certainly seemed cute to him.

"Ok. Would you mar-"

"Yes! Yes of course I do!!" She clung to his neck and kissed him enthusiastically, then held on to him in a hug and rested her head on his chest.

He just laughed at her childish attitude and hugged her again. Both of them staying like that for a little while longer.

Just the two of them enjoying each other's company.

**Author's Note:**

> My first fanfic in English! Yay! (?) Sorry if writing is not a big deal but English is not my mother tongue so I tried to make it as simple as possible in order to translate it from Spanish.  
> Anyway I hope you liked it (if you haven't died from the cringe first lol)  
> Thank you for reading! Bye!


End file.
